


Lunchtime

by Llana



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana





	Lunchtime

Warning: None  
  


You had looked at your watch for the third time in ten minutes. Chris was late for your lunch date, again. You knew he had a difficult case and was probably so deep in his work that he didn’t know what time it was. It would have been nice for a heads up, though, that he wouldn’t be able to meet you. As you thought about it, you knew he most likely would work right through lunch. By the time he would get home that night he would be starving then pass right out from exhaustion. You finished off your sweet tea, left money for the waitress, and headed off. If he couldn’t come to you for lunch, you would go to him.

As you started to place an order for sandwiches, you realized the whole team probably wouldn’t be eating either. The whole team was the same. They would work through the day, sometimes long into the night, not taking time to eat or take a break. You changed the order to an array of sandwiches, chips and drinks. Chris considered his team family. You loved Chris so that meant you loved his family. You had not known them long but they had all welcomed you when Chris introduced you. Pride had been the first to shake your hand then gave you a warm hug. The rest followed suit. Since then you often spent nights at Pride’s bar drinking with Percy or talking Star Trek with Sebastian.

 

As you arrived inside the station with the large box of food making a little noise as you tried to keep your hold, Pride came walking up to help take the box. [Y/N], darlin’ what are ya doin’? Let me help with that.” You grinned at him, more than happy to let him take the box from you.

“I just thought everyone would be hungry. I know y’all are busy. But didn’t want anyone to starve.” Chris came out from the back kitchen hearing your voice and looking down at his watch.

“Aye’m so sorry Sugarbelle. Aye lost track of time.” He walked up to you and wrapped you in a tight hug then kissed your forehead. You loved being in his arms. You always felt safe there. Voices started coming in from the courtyard. Sebastian, Percy, and Gregorio walked in discussing a file Percy had in her hand.

“[Y/N], girl what are you doing here? Lasalle miss lunch again?” Percy pushed his shoulder playfully as she came over to hug you. Chris just frowned at her as he squeezed you tighter.

“I thought I would bring you guys some food. Make sure everyone is fed properly. Can’t have starving federal agents trying to protect NOLA.” The group dug into the box pulling out the sandwiches and drinks. You leaned against one of the desks just watching with a smile. They truly had become family to you. Gregorio took a bite of her sandwich and almost moaned.

“Pastrami and Swiss… LaSalle you better marry that woman before some other guy sweeps her off her feet. She’s a keeper.” She winked at you before going to take a seat at her desk to finish her food. Chris’ cheeks flushed pink a moment as he looked over at you with a smile.

“Trust me, Ah ain’t lettin her go.”


End file.
